


What Goes on at Night

by AngelxCloud



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, So far brief mention of Sam and Tucker, Vlad is technically not old, abusive relationship (not Vlad), brief violence very minor, soul mates, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelxCloud/pseuds/AngelxCloud
Summary: Vlad was finally going to do it, kill Jack to reclaim his mate. But that pull wasn't there, at least not towards Maddie, instead to a familiar black haired beauty.





	1. Realization and Shockers

Vlad didn’t know what he was doing in Amity Park. Honestly. He thought he was going to “forgive” his friend for turning him (unknowingly) into what he is now, but found he couldn’t. It just didn’t feel right. So, he was staying the night in the city, and was currently taking a stroll through the dark streets. And by forgive he means killing Jack. 

He was thinking of Maddie. He really didn’t, well, like her in school, maybe a small crush, but when the accident happened, he felt a pull. He didn’t know to where, but he wanted to follow it. 

After a few weeks he did. Vlad had followed the pull, and was enraged at what he found. It was a wedding, and the Bride and Groom were no other than Jack and Maddie, and the pull leading to Maddie. Since after Vlad had wanted Jack’s blood. At least that’s what he had thought until now. He had seen the two when he lost his courage, because when he saw Maddie, there was no pull. 

And the rage at Jack wasn’t there. 

Maybe it was all in his mind. He didn’t love Maddie as he thought he did, and maybe Jack hadn’t taken her from him. After all, she hadn’t ever been his in the first place. 

Vlad stopped and shook his head, taking deep breaths to clear his mind. The walk was meant to clam him, not confuse him even more. 

At that moment he heard a shuffling sound, in the alley he had stopped by. It sounded like a pounding heart, along with someone struggl…

“Let me GO!” A voice came, the source of the pounding heart, Vlad noticed, followed by a chuckle. 

“But you smell so….intoxicating.” A different voice purred. Vlad’s eyes widened. He hadn’t realized that there were any in this town. 

“Come on, we need to hurry. If you want him, then turn him, we don’t have the time!” A third voice hissed out. 

That’s not allowed. Vlad found his mind sneering, before he started down the alleyway. 

One rule about being a vampire, never turn somebody unwilling. There were a few exceptions, but only if it was on accident, like Vlad had been. It was a long, and sometimes painful life that they lived, even though they are food, they wouldn’t wish that fate on anybody. They can feed without turning, or killing, so there wasn’t any reason to turn out of pity. Although Vlad wasn’t generally one to follow the rules, he did follow a few, that being one of them. 

“He’s so pretty. Don’t you think he’s pretty? I believe he’ll make a nice addition to the coven!”

“Just hurry it up!” 

“NO!” Followed by the familiar sound of teeth penetrating flesh. Vlad sped up, turning a corner, before practically ripping the male off the boy, who crumpled to the ground. The second vampire snarled when he saw Vlad. 

“This is none of your business!”

“Are you daft?! Don’t you realize you were about to break the rules?” Vlad hissed back. 

“So? It’s not like they enforce them.”

“That because those who have broke the rules are ashes! You’re foolish to even try to disobey!” 

“Why do you care? It’s not like you, uh, care for the human, is it?” 

Vlad snapped his teeth, which had elongated and thickened by now. “I would get punished for not trying to stop you!” He started to slightly panic, as the heart beat on the ground was starting to slow. 

“If they knew, they would’ve stopped us months ago!” The first one snapped. 

“You don’t seem to understand, he knows everything.” He hissed. 

“Who is he?” The first one asked tilting his head. “And if he know’s everything, why hadn’t he stopped us months ago?”

“Rani!”

“That is ENOUGH! LEAVE NOW!” Vlad finally roared, his eyes blazing red, before he scooped up the bleeding human. The two scattered, practically disappearing. 

Vlad hurried back to his room, placing the boy down on the bed gently, before he get a good look at him. 

The boy was pretty, with thick black hair, and white tips. But there was something about his features that seemed familiar. He shook his head before inspecting him for wounds, finding none - other than the two puncture marks he knew about. 

“Damnit.” He hissed. They were green, filled with venom. Thinking quickly, he wrapped his mouth around the wounds and sucked the blood laced venom out, pulling back to spit the bitter substance out. They looked better, but not all the venom got out, some getting to his heart, the boy jerking as it did. 

Vlad bit his blood-stained lip, it wasn’t enough venom to turn the boy, but what will it do? Shaking his head, he went to the bathroom and got a rag, and cleaned up the blood he spit out, noticing how the dark red turned to bright green. The venom had still polluted the blood. He wrinkled his nose at the smell, quickly getting rid of the evidence. Then a fresh scent of blood, the venom still tainting his smell, hit him, his eyes flickering back to the boy. The wounds were still bleeding. 

With a sigh, Vlad got the first aid kit, and, after cleaning it the best he could, put a pad of gauze on it. He was surprised when he realized that his blood lust hadn’t kicked in at the smell of the boy’s blood. But then he pegged it off as the scent of venom overriding the smell. 

The boy curled up in a ball, flinching every once and a while. Vlad found himself lounged one of the overstuffed chairs, feet propped up on the coffee table, his arms crossed. He let his eyes close, suddenly feeling the trip up here from Wisconsin. He looked around the room again, before letting his eyes droop. 

When he opened them again, he found a dull light trying to get past the thick curtains. He started to close his eyes when a scent hit him, causing his eyes to snap open. The smell was…intoxicating, and had his mouth watering. He couldn’t stop himself from getting up and going to the young boy, where the scent was nearly overpowering. 

The boy looked better. Vlad tried to distract himself from the smell, biting his own lip harshly, and checking on the bandage. 

Finally Vlad decided to get away from the scent, going into the bathroom, glancing at himself in the mirror. With a sigh he noticed that the hair dye was starting to fade, the rich black color showing beneath the fake grayish color. He did have appearances to keep, after all, he was forever stuck at the age of nineteen, turning twenty. 

He took a quick shower, drying off and getting re-dressed. He left the bathroom, only to be startled by the beautifully dangerous aroma. 

The boy, however, was still out cold, though he was restlessly shifting under the blankets. 

Vlad didn’t really know what to do with the boy, though. But he was certain that he was familiar, a nagging thought in the back of head, that he didn’t know who he was. 

By the looks of it, the boy would be out for a little while longer, so Vlad decided that he needed to get his hair fixed quickly. 

Looking out the window, he saw that the sky was heavy with thick, dark clouds. It was safe to leave, the sun wouldn’t be able to get past that. Vlad quickly got dressed for the outside, hooking his fingers around the handle of an umbrella. 

He walked to the store, going through quickly, and buying what he needed. But when he left the store he ran right into none other than Jack and Maddie. However, it was raining heavily, giving him a reason to use the umbrella to cover his hair. 

“Vlad?” Maddie asked, tilting her head. 

“Maddie! Jack! I didn’t think I would see you today!” Vlad beamed, his fingers tightening it’s hold on the handle as he plastered the fake smile on his lips. 

Jack didn’t say anything, just smiled sadly. 

“Is there something wrong?” He asked, now noting how both looked panicked and tired, with dark bags under their eyes. 

Maddie looked down. “Our son never came home last night. Danny wouldn’t just do that. We think something’s happened to him.” 

Vlad clenched his fist even tighter, remembering that they were probably still going after their Vampire Hunter career. So of course they would automatically assume something’s got him. 

“Do you think he was at a friend’s?” He asked, raising a brow. 

“No, we’ve already asked Sam and Tucker, and they’re out looking for him, too.” Tears filled her usually bright purple eyes. 

He sighed softly. “I’ll keep an eye out, what does he look like?” 

Jack seemed to brighten up slightly, pulling out a picture of a boy. “This is was about a month ago, the only difference is he’s dyed the tips of his hair white.” He said softly, very unlike his usual, upbeat behavior. 

Shock coursed through Vlad, his eyes widening considerably. 

The boy was Jack and Maddie’s son? His mind roared, unable to hear what they said afterwards. He clenched his jaw to keep from gasping sharply. 

“Vlad? Are you alright?” Maddie asked, as Vlad suddenly looked shocked. He shook his head sharply.

“No, I’m fine. I’ll keep an eye out.” Vlad dipped his head slightly.

He heard them say their “bye’s” and quickly went back to his room. Throwing the bag of the dye, and standing over the bo…Danny. He could see it, now. The boy looked like a combination of both, although the Maddie side stuck out more. 

Vlad sighed, sitting down on the chair that was adjacent to the bed, running his hands through his hair. He had unknowingly saved the son of his once Best Friend’s and what he thought was the love of his life. 

Vlad shook his head, before getting up to fix his hair. By the time it was done, the sky had blackened further, and thunder started to rumble, and lightning was flashing in the sky. 

Vlad, his hair now fully a dull gray with a white streak down the middle of it, was once again in the overstuffed chair. Just as he placed his now dry hair back in the usual ponytail, the boy’s breathing picked up, his heart speeding slightly. He moved in his bed, turning his head to the side, before sitting up, leaning on one hand, and hiding his eyes with the other with a slight groan. The arm he leaned on was shaking.

He pulled his hand away, to look around the room with bleary blue eyes, that widened when they saw Vlad. He suddenly pushed himself against the headboard, pulling his legs against his chest. 

“Who are you?” He asked, his voice cracking slightly.

“It’s okay, I’m a…friend….of your parents.” He stumbled slightly over the word ‘friend’ only because it had been a while since he’d called them that. But as he spoke, he had begun to walk slowly forward, his hands out in front of him. Which was all Danny seemed to notice. 

“Stay back.” He said, but Vlad still continued to step slowly towards the bed. “I SAID STAY BACK!” He snarled, his eyes turning to an icy blue, he bared his teeth, which had elongating into points. 

To that Vlad froze, his eyes wide. 

How….could Daniel be a vampire, when his heart was still beating rapidly? …That shouldn’t be possible….he shouldn’t be able to….

Did….enough venom….get in his heart…..to just…..partially turn him…?


	2. Now He Knows

Vlad sighed, leaning back in the chair, watching Daniel, who was curled up on his side, not in the coma-like sleep he'd been in the past day, but just sleeping.

He had somehow managed to calm the younger down, soothing words coming out of his mouth, causing the boy to calm and listen to him. He had to tell him about what attacked him, but he didn't voice his suspicion that he had become half-vampire. He had a way to test that, but it could wait until later, the boy needed rest.

He had also explained that he was a 'friend' of his parents, but that was more to calm him down and trust him enough to speak. Danny's thick hair fell over his eyes, the white tips swaying softly with his breaths. Vlad's mind trailed to his eyes, they weren't the same compared to the picture that Jack had showed him, they were pale blue that held a sweet look of cluelessness, along with innocence.

Vlad currently was trying to remember everything he learned about being a vampire, that first year, about twenty years ago…right? He really didn't keep track of how long had passed…

Anyway, his eyes went blank as he was seeing in his mind's eye everything he'd read about vampire;

First things first, vampires don't need to kill to feed, well if the vampire hadn't eaten in a while, then yes death is prominent. But turning isn't allowed unless the human wishes it. Vampires live a long, sometimes lonely life, why would you wish that kind of life on anybody? None of the vampires wouldn't wish that life on their mortal enemy.

The second rule is don't be caught, as in, keep the amount of people who know about the undead at a minimal. Simple. Vlad snorted.

Vlad didn't really care much for the others, they were pointless and unneeded.

But then there were all kinds of facts about being a vampire. Immortality, which was ended by very few methods, not something Vlad liked to think about.

Mates. Vlad could not remember anything he'd read about mates. He growled softly in irritation. Did I…? He got up and rummaged through his bag that he packed. With a small smile he pulled out the thick, old book, written by Clockwork, the oldest known vampire. The one who enforces the rules. He punishes those who do not abide by the rules.

Vlad shook his head and opened the book, flipping through the pages, until he came to a single page dedicated to finding someone's mate.

There is, at times, when the mate is unavailable…as in, they've already passed on, if it is true, the vampire will feel no pull, and a hollowness stating that there is no one to share their life with. This causes a depression that can kill the vampire, or drive the said vampire into suicide.

Another way for the future mate is that they are simply not yet born, yet the vampire will feel a pull to the parent baring the mate, if this happens, which it rarely does, then the vampire is to wait, let the child grow, and then let the child decide what they want to do, they do not feel the attraction the vampire does, and will not understand.

The way of knowing if the vampire's mate is not yet born is the feeling of anxiousness, an eagerness that feels as if their heart beat is back, and pounding.

….Was all it said about finding mates, the rest was how to take care of them if they're still human, and how to properly bond with them.

He placed the book back, and gazed over at Danny feeling his dead heart clench. He shook his head, no. There isn't any real way…it couldn't be….

Had Vlad really only felt the pull to Maddie, just because she was going to bare his mate? Not that she really was his mate? Vlad didn't know, and that slightly angered him. He thought he knew all the advantages and disadvantages to begin a vampire, but apparently not.

He looked back over to Daniel, who was shifting slightly, and was suddenly standing, leaning over the bed, his eyes glowing softly with a protective light that held worry as Danny shuffled restlessly in his sleep.

He subconsciously cupped the young boy's cheek, stroking his thumb over the soft flesh of his lips. The boy's restless movements ceased and he relaxed. His hand slid down to the boy's neck, feeling the bite marks, eyes widening slightly when he felt that they were now scars.

Vlad snapped out of his daze and was now backing away slightly. He bit his lip, knowing a way to tell if the boy was half or not.

When Danny woke, a few hours later, he was dozing on the chair again, fully awakening at the sound of Daniel's heart beat picking back up. He stood, making his way to the small table, grabbing the cup, the contents sealed inside hidden with a lid.

"Drink this." He instructed gently, pushing the cup into his hand. Daniel narrowed his eyes a brief moment, in confusion, held the cup to his nose, taking a deep sniff. His eyes turned to an icy color again, and shown softly in the room as he lifted the cup to his lips and started to guzzle down the liquid.

He didn't understand. The whole reason he'd panicked about the venom was because if not enough venom was in his system, his body should've rejected the venom and died. But here the boy was, heart beating, but with glowing eyes and downing the blood.

Daniel looked up, after slurping down the contents of the cup. "What was that?"

This caused Vlad to pause a moment, what should he say?

"I'm sorry." He finally said softly, looking down, already planning what he was going to say next carefully. "I didn't get there in time…I wasn't able to…" His brain scrambled at the adorable confused look Danny gave him. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. "I didn't get all the venom out before it reached your heart." He said softly, Danny's head tilting slightly. "There wasn't enough venom to…fully kill you…but it was enough to…"

Realization lit up in Danny's eyes, his mouth gaping open in shock. He threw the cup away from him with a horrified expression on his face.

"Wha…no…but…I…my parents…." His breath started to pick up, his eyes growing wider and more fearful.

"Daniel, calm down." Vlad soothed, picking up the cup that was thrown. "I can help you."

"How?!" He demanded. Vlad's own eyes flashed red at the tone, but he really couldn't blame the boy, his parents were vampire hunters. They probably wouldn't react well if they found out their son was turned halfway into what they hate. "Your eyes…you're a…"

"Yes, it was an accident. The ones who attacked you weren't suppose to turn you, or attempt to."

"Attempt? What do you mean?"

"You're not fully dead. Not enough venom got to your heart."

"I'm only halfway-dead? THAT'S WORSE!"

"Calm down, Daniel." Vlad tried, but failed, as Danny started to hyperventilate. Knowing only one way to calm a vampire down, Vlad pushed his sleeve out of the way and raked a nail down his arm, drawing blood. Danny stopped mid-breath, his eyes glowing as the scent of blood filled his senses. The cut healed as quickly as it was made, the flesh sealing swiftly. Danny blinked in confusion as the scent was gone. "It's alright, I will help you." Vlad soothed, coming forward as Danny turned his confused blue eyes to Vlad's.


	3. Back Home

3 DAYS LATER

Danny's mouth tightened into a line as he stared at the door. Vlad was next to him, a hand on his shoulder. They were outside his parent's house, Vlad was just about to knock.

He'd come up with a reason why Danny had been missing. Vlad believed it would work, but Danny didn't know, but then again, Vlad knew his parents differently than Danny did. Vlad knocked, Danny flinching slightly as he was lost in his thoughts, and his new sensitive hearing making it sound like thunder. Danny could hear heavy footsteps, his father's, come to answer the door. He, truthfully, didn't want to be here. His parents hunted vampires. What if they found out that he was half? Danny's breath picked up slightly just thinking about it.

But when the door opened, he couldn't help but feel bad. His father looked horrible, but he lit up like it was christmas when he saw his son. "MADDIE!" He called out, Danny pulling a face, as he was pulled into a bear hug. Maddie was around the corner in seconds, a hand on a weapon she always carried around with her, but the moment she caught sight of her son, she had him next in a huge bear hug.

"Where was he?" He asked Vlad, taking both wife and child in his embrace.

Vlad took an unneeded breath as he started the lie. "I found him, not long after I spoke to you, in an alley. It seemed if he was beaten and unconscious. I did not have the strength to carry a teenager around the city, so took him back to the room I'm staying in, that wasn't that far away. He took a nasty knock to the head, and was out for a day. Don't give me that look, I didn't know where you lived, with no number, so I had to wait until the boy was well enough to come back." He breathed effortlessly, with ernest eyes that shown with honesty. Danny would've believed if it hadn't been for the fact he was actually there. There were a few things they had to do, like Danny getting the bruises as if he'd been beaten.

Vlad hated, but had no choice if he wanted them to believe the story. But that came after Danny was taught to push off the speed-healing to keep the wounds.

"Danny?!" A tall, muscular blond came into the room, wearing a football jacket.

"Dash?" Danny was suddenly pulled into another hug, only this time, he slipped his arms around the other's waist, burying his head into the large chest while the blond nuzzled the black locks affectionally. Jealousy burned through Vlad, his eyes wanting to flash red and pull the jock off the boy.

"Who's that?" He asked Maddie through clenched teeth, who was grinning at the pair.

"That's Dash Baxter, Danny's boyfriend. He was out of town until yesterday when he heard he was missing." She sighed. "I wish you would've looked for us, to tell us Danny was alright, Vlad. We've been worried sick."

"Maddie, you never gave me a number or address to tell you. I had to wait until he was awake and feeling better." He reminded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, here." She moved to the hutch that was a few feet away, scribbling down their phone numbers quickly and smiled softly at him. "Thank you. You can stay for dinner." She smiled at him, before pulling the two boys with her into the living room.

Vlad followed begrudgingly, a snarl wanting to pull at his features because of Dash. But something kept him from leaving, that look on Danny's face, something in his eyes. Vlad couldn't place it, but something was wrong, but he never left the other's side.

After dinner, Dash, who'd also stayed for the meal, left after placing a kiss to Danny's cheek. Danny still had that weird look in his eye, that never went away, even when I stole into the house that night to get Danny for his feeding. Him being young, he needed blood almost nightly. If not, then he'll weaken, and will need more blood than normal to regain his strength.

"Vlad?" Danny asked as the left sight of his house, a frown pulling at his lips as he stared thoughtfully at the ground.

"Yes, Little Badger?"

"When I was with Dash," He began, not noticing the scowl on Vlad's face as his eyes turned red. "I felt…an…ache. I don't know how describe it, but it felt like I couldn't breathe."

Vlad didn't know if he could tell him. He knew for a fact now, that Danny was suppose to be his mate. And him being with someone was going to cause the boy pain, because at least one acknowledged the bond they had, and it wanted to be known, to be acted on. But he didn't know how Danny would react.

He sighed. "I don't know." he muttered, holding his hand to stop Danny as he spotted a teenage girl. Time to feed….

LATER

"That's enough, Daniel." Vlad said, causing the boy to pull off the girl, running his tongue over the wound, healing it.

Danny looked at him with green glowing eyes, his head tilted slightly, a dazed glaze over those shining orbs. Blood always threw him in a stoop, like a drug. He stumbled over to Vlad, who caught him before he fell, lacking the grace of balance even being at least half vampire.

He lead him home, helping him back up to his window, but at that time, his eyes returned to blue and he was able to fully comprehend things.

Danny collapsed on the bed, a soft snore emitting from him as his head hit the pillow. Vlad wanted to lay with him, the sudden, startling urge coming out of no where, and had the man rushing out of the room, and back down the window.

Daniel's intoxicating scent no longer plagued his nose, but was still in his head, he wanted to smell it, he couldn't help but wonder what his blood tasted like. Vlad sighed when he realized he had to go back to Wisconsin, he did have his castle to take care of, and not just that. Everything was in Wisconsin.

But he couldn't leave Daniel, not yet, he'd promise he'd help him.

Maybe he could invite the entire family down to his castle, he was sure Jack would jump at the chance to be with his "college buddy." Vlad rolled his eyes at Jack's stupidity, but he couldn't find the spite in him that plagued him the past 20 years.

He went back to his room, planning on how he'd be able to fully convince the two he went to college with to come down to Wisconsin with him. Vlad could feel the sun start to come up, and laid on the bed, jerking slightly when he smelled Danny on the pillows and blankets, but he found it lulled him to sleep faster than the sun ever did.

The afternoon of the next day, Vlad was once again at the Fenton household, staring Jack in the eye as he invited them to his…mansion. That look in Jack's eye told him that there was no saying 'No' from Jack.


	4. To Wisconsin

The flight to Wisconsin was silent, taking only two days instead of four. But on those two days, Danny had to feed. There wasn't any flight attendants on Vlad's private jet, just the pilot. Vlad himself would have to feed him without his parents seeing, but it was like a small house, with a few areas that were separated. So while the others were sleeping, he pulled Daniel out of his slumber and into the kitchen like area.

Daniel looked bleared eyed at him, confused and still half asleep. Rolling his sleeve up, Vlad offered his arm to the sleepy boy. "Drink." He ordered. Danny blinked at him, unsure. With a soft sigh, Vlad pressed his nail close to the crease of his elbow, and sliced through the skin easily. Danny snapped out of the sleep daze he was in, his eyes wide.

"But…"

"You're still…young, Daniel, you need to feed." His blue eyes were big, his lips set in a slight pout. But he hesitantly gripped the arm, Vlad pushing the now healed spot closer. Danny let his fangs descend, looking back up to Vlad for confirmation. When he nodded, Danny bit down, wrapping his mouth around the wound.

Vlad bit back a moan as the pleasure of the bite hit him, pulling the boy flush against his chest, his free arm wrapping around the younger's waist. He buried his face in the black and white hair of Danny, inhaling the boy's scent.

The pleasure lingered moments after the bite had been sealed. It took Vlad a full moment before realizing the boy had stopped feeding, and he shouldn't be holding on him. But he couldn't help it, tightening his hold on the boy, who let out a strange soft purr sound that sounded fully content.

Danny looked up at him with his neon green eyes, wide and glassy. Vlad couldn't help but just adore that confused look he got after feeding, it was…adorable. He was also very pleased on the color of his eyes. A newly turned vampire's eyes always started out an icy blue, taking at least a day to develop into their true color. The green suited him perfectly. He realized that he was still holding the young boy tightly and tried to let go. Easier said than done. Vlad found himself unwilling to move, and Danny's blood high, as he'd taken to calling it, was going to ware off soon.

Finally he was able to push the boy gently away, though seeing the pout the boy supported was enough to want him to bring him fully back in his grasp. Then Danny blinked and his brilliant green eyes were back to that usual baby blue.

His eyes widened. "Did I hurt you?!" Danny demanded in a hiss.

"No, Daniel." And it was true, the cut was healed already.

Danny went to say something else, when his sister, Jazz, came in. Her aquamarine eyes were fuzzy, but awake enough to only just comprehend what was going on around her.

Danny looked at Vlad a moment before disappearing, no doubt going back to lay down. He was just pulled out of his slumber. Vlad smiled at the girl, who was getting a glass of water and left as well.

When they landed, the entire Fenton family was surprised by the size of his mansion, if you call it that. It was more like a castle.

Danny sighed, sitting on his bed later that night. He'd fed off of someone in the town nearby with Vlad not even an hour ago. And compared what he'd tasted on the plane, both nights, the boy's blood was nothing like Vlad's. He was extremely disappointed when he sank his fangs into the distasteful boy, but drank nonetheless.

Now he was on his bed, his phone in hand. Dash was pissed at him. He narrowed his eyes as he typed a response back, but the lengthy messages just kept coming. If this kept up, Dash would call and they would fight. Again.

Dash wanted to "take their relationship to the next level." But Danny outright said no, and Dash got more and more persistent, even cooing at him while being drunk, however, didn't manage to change Danny's mind. But then he'd get angry and tried, at least twice, to force himself on the younger teen. Danny managed to thwart the Jock from his goal, however.

Things were not well with them - one of the reasons he'd said no - not for a while. Almost a month before he dyed his hair, he'd walked in on a drunk Dash fucking a high Paulette. He'd stormed out, not before taking a picture, and the next morning, when Dash had a huge hangover, Danny yelled and screamed at him. Dash, of course, denied everything. He even denied why his head was pounding at the moment. But when Danny showed him the proof, the only reason he'd taken it, and Dash paled. It would've been hilarious, if the older hadn't started screaming at him.

Then Dash did something that Danny now hated him for. He slapped him. Any feelings Danny had for the older teen was gone, and violently turned to hate. Danny tried to break up with him then, but no. No relationship was over until Dash said so. Then he claimed that he'd fuck whoever he wanted, especially since Danny himself wasn't "putting out" for him.

Of course that started a whole other screaming match. Ending with Danny slamming out of the house. When he made it home, he was going to tell his mother, but as soon as he found her, it was talking to Dash who was "innocently" looking for Danny.

It was a warning, to not tell his parents. Danny would've told them, but Dash was over constantly now, and any other time his parents were free, they were too busy to listen to a word he said. Danny was stuck. And the only time he'd had to tell his parents was now wasted, as he'd been bitten while leaving Dash's house. The older had forced Danny to come over, while packing, snarling that he was "to be a good boy" and not do anything while he was away. Danny was taking the short-cut home, and got attacked.

But he was hoping to tell them, on this trip, and Dash knew it.

Just as he'd been expecting, the phone rang. "I hate you, I-I hate you, I-I hate you, ah ah. I hate you, I-I hate you, I-I hate you, ah ah. I hate you, I-I hate you, I-I hate you, ah ah. I hate you, I-I hate you, I-I hate you, ah ah. betrayed me, played me, stayed me, hurt me like i've never been hurt before. Disowned only for the other people you decided you wanted in your lif-" Suddenly sounded through the room, which Danny didn't want to answer. But if he didn't, then he'd continue to call until he picked up, so he did, cutting off the song.

For a brief moment, Danny thought he heard footsteps outside his door. But shrugged it off, as it was probably one of his parents looking for a bathroom. A quick thought to why the sound was so soft, but he remembered that Vlad said the walls were soundproof, good especially since he'll probably end up yelling into the phone.

"What do you want, Dash?"

"Why did you leave?" His voice was whiney and sounded fake, so much that Danny wanted to kill something.

"None of your damn business."

"The hell it isn't! You're my boyfriend!"

"Not if this trip goes the way I want it to." He snarled into the receiver.

"Like they would believe you!"

"Well who do you think they're going to believe, their son, or the one who isn't here to plead their case?"

"You belong to me!"

"No, I do not! You own nothing of me!"

"Yes you do!"

"Why don't you go to Paulette? You're fucking her anyways! You deserve the whore!"

At that moment, the door slammed open, Danny let out a small terrified shriek, dropping the phone to the carpeted floor. As when he looked up to see who it was, he was met with blazing red eyes of Vlad, whose fangs were thick and extremely noticeable. Danny could hear Dash asking for him, worriedly as if suddenly remembering that he was attacked simply days before.

Vlad said nothing as he was suddenly there, bending down and scooping up the phone. He listened for a split second before snarling in the receiver. "Your 'relationship' with Daniel is over. You even think about him in any way, you'll find you'll be looking down at your own gruesome corpse, before going to hell to burn for all eternally. Do you understand?"

"Who the fuck is this?" Dash demanded.

Vlad chucked the phone across the room, watching it shatter against the stone. He looked to Danny, whose eyes were wide with fear. "I'll get you a new phone, Daniel." Danny cringed when Vlad reached out for him, and looked startled himself, before realization lit in his red eyes. His eyes faded back to blue, his huge fangs shrunk back to the normal size, and the deadly aura was gone. "I apologize, I didn't mean to frighten you. Nor break your phone, but that can be fixed."

Danny didn't know what to do, his eyes were wide and fearful, but he knew, or at least hoped, that Vlad wouldn't hurt him. Vlad sat down on the bed, looking at Danny with careful eyes. He didn't want to frighten the boy further, knowing that all Danny remembered from the attack was red eyes and fangs. Seeing Vlad storm in like that must've set his mind back to when he was attacked.

Vlad could hear the boy's frantic heart slow, his tense body slowly relaxing back as he calmed down. Danny's eyes cleared and he looked at Vlad. "I'm sorry."

"Daniel, what was that all about?" He asked, not acknowledging the apology.

Danny looked down suddenly, before looking back up determinedly. "I found him cheating on me, and tried to break up with him. Dash wouldn't let me though, and wouldn't leave me alone with my parents long enough to tell them. I was planning on telling them here, where he couldn't stop me."

"Why didn't you just ignore the call?"

"Because he'd call me all through the night. Don't give me that look, I use, well, used my phone as an alarm clock. I had to keep it on."

Vlad quirked an eyebrow, before sighing. "Why didn't you tell me? We've been together for days and never once did this come up."

"I'm sorry, I'm expected to remember that I have a controlling, abusive boyfriend when I find out I'm half-vampire? You try remembering that little tidbit when you've realized that you've become the very thing you thought didn't exist!"

"ABUSIVE?!" Vlad roared, springing to his feet, his eyes blood red. Danny flinched back involuntarily.

"Only once." Danny whispered, looking back down.

"I'll kill him!" It really wasn't Vlad who was talking, it was more of the vampire side, and even then, Vlad realized that him acting this way would cause questions, questions he didn't want to answer at that moment. The slight narrowing of his blue eyes was enough to confirm it.

"Why are you overreacting? Even if he tried to hit me again, I would've beat his ass. It wouldn't have been the first time I've fought him off."

"What do you mean?"

"….."

"Daniel?" Danny didn't meet the glowing red eyes. "What do you mean?"

Danny's eyes closed before the whispered reply, "He's been…pressuring me." The temperature dropped in the room as rage poured off of the older vampire's body. "But I haven't given in, and because of it, I found him sleeping with someone else. I've been trying to get rid of him ever since, but it's been damn near impossible!"

"And your parents never knew about this?"

"He was good as gold around them, and they loved him."

Vlad felt his anger rising to new levels, and knew if he did not leave now, his vampire side would be in control…full control. And the want, no, need to take Danny was almost overpowering now. If Vlad's vampire came fully out, then Danny wouldn't have a choice in the matter, he would be claimed as Vlad's wither either of them wanted it or not.

"…I have to go. Good night, Daniel." He said, trying hard not to force the words out through clenched teeth. Leaving the room as quickly as possible without causing questions to raise out of the boy. He even turned and smiled at Danny before shutting the door, claiming he'd have one of his servants wake the boy up in place of the phone, which he would replace first thing in the morning.

Vlad couldn't stop himself from going to his office and turning on his computer, searching for a "Dash Baxter" and pulling everything he could about the teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My (very) late Christmas Present ^.^ i couldn't help it tho, as I haven't had internet for two weeks T^T


	5. At first...

A brunette man paced in his room, rage filling him. He wanted the boy, for he belonged with him! His eyes were glowing amber, his thick fangs digging into the flesh of his bottom lip. The venom stung, but didn’t do anything but heal the cuts only to be reopened once more. 

His companion was sitting in a plush chair, his legs propped up in front of him on the table. His arms were crossed over his chest, along with his head bent almost as if he was asleep, but in reality he was watching the younger pace. 

“Rani, calm down.” He hissed, finally getting annoyed by his brother’s pacing. 

“I want the boy.” 

“We don’t know what happened to him. That other guy could’ve finished him off.” 

“He wouldn’t have.”

“And why not?”

“He was too pretty to be killed by anybody.” He sighed.

The older vampire in the room shook his head, leaning back in his chair. “I told you that you were taking way too long.” 

“There wasn’t supposed to be any other vampires in the area. It’s our territory, or have you forgotten, Jay?” 

Jay’s eyes flashed dark blue. “Do not believe me for a fool, brother.” He snapped. “Just because you didn’t get the toy you wanted, doesn’t mean you can throw a fit.” Rani’s eyes turned back to gray, wide and frightened. “Now calm down, and if you stop throwing a temper tantrum, then we can go and track the scent.” 

The frightened look disappeared and the look Jay got was hopeful, his gray eyes lighting up. Silence filled the room for about a minute before Jay got up and led his bouncing brother outside and into the streets, heading towards the alley where Rani had bitten the boy, the delectable aroma was still faintly there, laced with blood. 

Jay let Rani take the lead, for his senses with his nose was better than his own. Rani then took off flying through the streets, his legs moving too fast to barely make a sound besides the brief “tap-tap-tap” of his footsteps. He let a smile, unnoticed by his bother. Rani would tire of his new toy, rather quickly as his other children were going to demand his attention, and probably forget all about the boy they were going after now. But, this one wouldn’t be forgotten completely, Jay would take the new addition under his own dark wing. 

Jay let Rani lead him to his desired human.


	6. Claimed

Danny gazed out into the pouring rain, his head tilted onto his hand as he watched the down pour. It had been a month since his attack. And he was now moved into the mansion, his parents allowing him to live with their college friend. They almost didn't allow it, but they couldn't deny the fact that Danny had been attacked and it wasn't safe for him anymore. So they left a week after.  
Danny pulled his fangs out of the distasteful boy in he was holding onto him, feeling the blood rush through his system. His eyes glowed green as he felt the his brain fog over from the pleasure of the feed. He looked at Vlad, his hazed mind comprehending two words. Mate. Mine. Mate. Mine. Mate. Mine. Mate. Mine. Danny stumbled over to Vlad, collapsing into his arms. He snuggled into the chest that he was leaning against. He heard his name be called, muffled as though through water. He whined lowly at up at the sliver-haired man, his glowing eyes staring up at him.  
Something was said, Vlad's hand coming up to feel his forehead...or something that Danny couldn't comprehend, but his eyes were attracted to the exposed wrist. The bitter taste of the boy's blood still lingering on his tongue, Danny felt his fangs descend again and he lurched forward, sinking his fangs into the exposed flesh. The sweet blood filled his mouth, tasting like nectar.  
He tore his mouth away, not watching the skin seal itself, looking up into the dark blue eyes, his blood coated lips uttering one word and everything exploded. "Mine."  
Vlad sucked in a shocked breath as the claim tore through his body, which was still humming from the pleasure of the bite. His mind reeled, unable to comprehend what just happened.  
Danny was once again snuggled into his chest, his face buried into his jacket, inhaling the scent that emanated from it. His vampire purred, the sound vibrating against Vlad's chest. His heart, which was now extremely slower than before because of the venom, felt like it was flying in his chest, when it was barely faster than a normal human's heartbeat.  
Vlad snapped his gaze down to the boy that Danny just fed from, who was stirring slightly. He cursed under he breath, trying to pull away, then saying screw it when Danny snarled at him, pulled the boy into his arms and quickly left the area as he left.  
Vlad didn't let go of the boy until they were in the living room, setting the teen down. He started to pull away, but stopped when Danny snarled at him again. He sighed, letting the teen pull him down and snuggle into his lap. "Danny..." He tried, green eyes snapping open and now looking at him. There was an absent thought that this particular "blood high" was lasting much longer than any other so far. Danny then purred in question when Vlad didn't say anything. "Do you know what you did?" The only response he got was a head tilt with another purr in question.  
Vlad sighed, while Danny merely tucked himself back against the older man, purring contently.  
TIME SKIP  
Vlad awoke, warmth searing through him. He never woke up anymore as warm as he was now. He tensed, cracking his eye open to see why. He sighed as memories flooded him from the night before, and the proof laying on his chest, purring softly in his sleep. He had draped the blanket that was hanging off the back of the couch over top of them the night before, allowing himself to slip into unconsciousness.  
Vlad then proceeded to wiggle to try and attempt to get himself free from the weight of the boy above him. He finally managed to slip out from under him, dropping silently to the floor. However, the moment he distanced himself from the half-vampire, a searing pain shot through his dead heart and, judging from the sudden screech coming from the couch, Danny had felt it as well.  
Purely on instinct, Vlad was once more at Danny's side, semi-holding him down with one hand whilst the other cupped his cheek, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on his cheekbone. The moment they touched the pain left, leaving both feeling content with the feeling of the other's touch.  
Danny looked at him with confused blue eyes. "Daniel. Do you remember last night?" He asked, even though it was highly unlikely. Especially since Danny has never remembered anything from his feedings. So when the boy nodded, Vlad sat there a moment in shock. "You remember?"  
"Everything." At that, Vlad's eyes widened somewhat. That meant he also remembered the times he held him while he wasn't fully coherent. Vlad shook his head, so not wanting to get into that at the moment.  
"Do you understand, however?" Danny shook his head. Vlad swallowed with a clenched jaw. This is why he had wanted to wait until the boy was older to tell about this! "Last night...you claimed me." He said in a sigh, his eyes closed.


	7. Forced? No.

Danny's mind was clear but confused. He remembered every feeding, everything that happened during them, how he'd collapsed into Vlad's arms. Purring. He felt safe in his arms, and he yearned to be there now, curled up against the older vampire's arms. Danny wanted it as much as he wanted blood.  


But there was something that concerned him just a little. He could barely remember little details about his family. Danny, truthfully, hadn't thought of them much since he moved in with Vlad, but now that he was thinking about it, he could barely remember what was Jazz's favorite color, even though she wore it every day. What color was his dad's jumpsuit. Who was his ex? He couldn't place a name to a face all of the sudden. Something within him growled at the thought.  


The yearning he felt in his chest grew as he continued to look into Vlad's eyes. Danny didn't fully know what 'claimed' meant for vampires, but he had a feeling. And he didn't care. He felt his eyes shift and took a step forward, wanting to ease that yearning that was growing into an ache. He needed Vlad. Danny's breaths grew heavier as a surge of warmth erupted from his heart as he took another step forward.  


Vlad looked confused for a moment as Danny started stepping towards him. He watched Danny stumble slightly, falling into Vlad's arms. The sudden armful of teenager made Vlad suck in a breath through his nose, and when he did, his mind fogged over.  


The boy's scent, which he'd thought that he'd at least started to grow immune to in the last few days, hit him like a ton of bricks, as the lust was thickly threaded through the marvelous scent. His body reacted immediately to the smell of his mate lusting for him. Vlad's eyes switched from blue to red in seconds, enveloping the irises completely. The purring that was emanating from his mate was driving him crazy as soon as he realized that he was vibrating.  


Vlad's head dipped down, no longer in control of his own body, his lips connecting with the vibrating ones of Danny's. The contact shot sparks down his spine as pressed another kiss against the teen's lips. Danny responded to the kiss, the purring growing louder as he felt them cling to each other.  


Danny was panting through his nose as the heat within his body grew, making him feel like he was on fire. His hips moved on their own as he grinded against the older man. Vlad let out a sound of surprise when there was suddenly friction against his groin, the pleasure shocking through him. He gripped Danny's thighs, hoisting him up to the point his legs wrapped around Vlad's hips the same moment his arms went around his neck. Never once breaking the kiss.  


A tongue was suddenly pressed against Danny's lips, giving him a moment to open them, his own slick appendage coming to meet Vlad's. Only when Danny's back hit the wall, did he realize, in the back of his mind, that Vlad had moved them. They were in a hallway, which one, Danny didn't care. He then vaguely heard a door open and the next thing he knew, all contact was ceased as his back collided with a soft bed. Danny barely had time to register the fact that he was now on a bed, before Vlad was on top of him once again, grinding down roughly, lips and tongue working with his.  


His hands suddenly gripping bare shoulders, Danny wrapped his thighs around Vlad's hips once more, rocking against him as Vlad came grinding down. Danny broke the kiss, a low moan in his throat, disrupting the purring. The moan arched sharply when Vlad kissed down to his throat, his sharp teeth grazing the skin there. Danny felt a burst of pleasure a the feeling, along with anticipation.  


Danny raked his nails down Vlad's back, irritation growing beside the pleasure. He wanted release NOW! He let out a whine as he tried to do something in order to get the release his body craved.  


Vlad was currently inhaling the boy's scent, when the whine graced his ears. His eye shone brighter as he lifted himself up slightly, still roughly rocking his hips, looking down at his flustered mate. Danny was barely keeping up with his movements, his legs loosing their grip. Vlad pressed another kiss before he came back to his neck. Finding the scar that'd been left there from the attack, a flash of rage stung through him, before he bit down into the scarred flesh, his thick fangs easily breaking the skin. The blood that touched his tongue was divine, and it gave his mate the release he craved.  


Danny's back arched as Vlad bit him, a loud moan leaving his lips, as Vlad stilled, knowing that Danny was spent. The moment his back returned to normal, however, he reached up and bit into Vlad as well, causing the body above him to become ridged as a groan vibrated against his neck.  


Pleasure was still coursing through him, however, as Vlad continued to drink from Danny, who was still high from his release. Danny weakly licked the wound he'd made on Vlad's neck closed, the same time Vlad did the same for Danny, and collapsed under the older vampire, completely spent.  


Vlad forced himself to stop drinking the blood, and it's divinity. He couldn't help to kiss Danny again, who mewled in response. Vlad's own vampire let out a pleased growl as Danny was worn out. He pushed himself off of his mate, rolling to the side. Spooning the boy against him, he tucked himself into the boy's neck, and felt a bolt of satisfaction flood him as he saw his mark on the boy.  


Ignoring the mess they'd made, Vlad slipped into the realm of the sleeping, moments after his little mate did, arms curled protectively around his Danny.  


SWITCH P.O.V.  


Rani let out a frustrated growl. A full month had gone by and his irate level was going up with each passing day. He couldn't find the boy. He was first lead to a hotel room, but the occupant had left days ago by the time Rani got there. Then they found his house, snuck into his room to wait for him with Jay. But the entire house had been empty for an entire week before the inhabitants came back, and then, there was none of the beautiful boy Rani had bitten.  


Jay was tired of waiting, for the longer it took to find the boy, the longer it would take for Rani to tire of him. Jay usually was a patient man, but this was testing the boundaries. The boy had lived there, as the room still reeked of him, but where was he?  


He was only about sixteen, so he should still be under his parent's care. They listened in on the conversations the family had, and they seldom mention what was suppose to be their son.  


Finally, enough with the waiting, the brothers decided, while the family was all asleep, they would roam around the house. The found nothing, but they did risk going into the bedrooms and taking the phones. While scrolling though the texts, they were raged to find that they boy no longer lived with his parents.  


It seemed they would have to wait a little while longer before they could get their hands on the beautiful boy.


	8. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment asking me for pictures of the vampires. So~ here this came to be

it's on DeviantArt, Here is the URL:

Rani and Jay; Cannot find the pic at the moment

Danny and Vlad; https://siren114.deviantart.com/art/What-Goes-on-at-Night-719576468


	9. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this first part takes place after Vlad destroys Danny's phone.

Dash looked down at the "call ended" screen, a fierce rage building in his chest. But the sound of Danny's shriek disheartened that anger, a sliver of fear worming it's way through. That deep voice that claimed his relationship was over was definitely not his father's. It couldn't have been his attacker, either, though. The voice had sounded angry...and concerned.

With a sneer pulling at his lips, he re-dialed his boyfriend's number. But the message he got had his heart stopping. "The phone number you are attempting to access is no longer in service..." He let the phone fall from his ear, his heart now thundering in his chest. There was no way that Danny would get the phone disconnected, not that fast. It would've sent him to voice mail if the phone would've shut off. The only other possible explanation was that the phone was now broken. Broken enough that the chip no longer was registered as an in-use number.

Dash sat down on his bed with an 'thump' his hands covering his face. He wanted a beer, but he didn't want to get up. In the back of his head, a voice whispered, "Beer is what got you into this mess with Danny." And it was. Since he started drinking, he's been horny, and wanted Danny. Dash had even taking to hitting little Danny after being caught with Paulina. Didn't help that Dash loved the feeling of the buzz much more than he loved Danny, but he thought he could control himself while intoxicated. He didn't think Danny actually noticed his drunken behavior until after he walked in on him with the woman. He didn't even fully remember why he agreed, any other time he'd been loyal to Danny, saying no to anyone who asked.

Dash had attempted to stop the hitting, but the feeling of power over the slightly younger teen had been almost more intoxicating than the beer. Felt even better when he wasn't drunk.

There was a strong feeling of dread. Danny could tell his parents about him. And although he tried placing the seed of doubt into his mind, he knew Danny's parents loved their son too much for them to ignore such a claim. He didn't want to loose Danny. A random though erupted when that statement surfaced. He wouldn't have been caught dead saying such a thing in freshman year. Now, as seniors they were together.

Finally deciding that it was too much for him to take, he laid back, shifting to where he was fully on the bed and curled up, falling asleep a few minutes later.

After about a week, of worrying and unable to get ahold of Danny, they finally came back.

...Without Danny...

When he asked, they claimed that he was now living with the man they just visited. Along with glares from Danny's sister, he knew Danny had, indeed, managed to tell them about his actions. With Danny now proclaimed as his 'ex' Dash almost didn't know what to do. Any free time had been spent making sure Danny was at his side, and making sure his parents never knew about it.

Dash wracked his brain for hours trying to remember why the hell the name 'Vlad Masters' sounded so familiar before finally looking it up. His head had cracked against the desk, as to why he'd let it drop? Finding out the millionaire had taken Danny in.

About a month later, Dash flew into a mad rage as it all finally sunk in. He'd been too drunk for weeks to fully comprehend what happened. Danny was no longer his. Danny was in an entire different country. Danny was no longer his.

Dash never noticed that night, the silent figure in the shadows of his darkened room, waiting for an opportunity to slip something inside the bottle. Dash stormed out of his room, likely to relieve himself of the case of beer he'd already drained. A gloved hand uncorked the vial, dripping it's contents into the alcohol, even taking a minute to swish it around and dissolve. He slunk back into the shadows, exiting out the open window the moment Dash came back in, gripping the very same bottle that was just added to. With a large gulp, most of the contents were gone.

The potion hadn't even sunk to the bottom yet when he took the rest of the beer. The potion was now in his system.

The one working in the shadows pulled back his hood, revealing his old face, his nose long and hooked. His two other brothers taking their places at his side, one dialing a familiar number on the phone.

"It's done. Yes, Masters. He drank it, we watched ourselves. Glad to be of service. We shall. Thank you, Masters." He slid the phone back into his pocket. "We're going to Florida as payment!"

"What was even in the potion?" Asked the first, the second shrugged as the third sighed.

"It gave whoever ever consumed it the feeling as if they were going through the change of a vampire. But the do not actually get the blessing. They just feel the pain as your body converts from living to death. Now! Let's go to Florida!" The three, old-looking men took off, their speed suggesting that they were anything but human, leaving behind a now dizzy Dash.

Dash's world was spinning waaay too fast for his liking. He finally let himself fall, towards what he thought was the bed...only to miss it entirely, and end up on the floor with a heavy 'thump!' Dash found himself quite content with being on the carpeted floor, but it didn't stop the room from spinning. A strange pain entering his heart, before spreading everywhere. He hurt everywhere like he was sick, but much...much worse than before. He didn't have the strength to groan in agony as it intensified. A heat was also taking a hold, starting at his heart like the pain. Oh, did the pain suddenly jack up as he felt like he was on fire.

But still, Dash could not move, it was as if he was paralyzed. Heat seared through him, burning his insides. Dash started to try and force himself unconscious, but nothing worked. He was stuck, in a silent hell. And all he could do was sit there and let it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully, I didn't remember Dash until I re-read the fic trying to find out how to start the next chapter, and realized I just left Vlad looking for information about Dash. so I did this to remedy any questions as to what he did to the football player.
> 
> the potion is not permanent, it only lasts for a few hours, and like the three vultures said, it does not convert him to vampirism. this is "karma" being a bitch in Dash's eyes, unknowing that it was Vlad who made him suffer for hurting his mate! Dash will not be in the fic exclusively. He might be mentioned later on, but I have no plans for him to continue being in the story as a full character.
> 
> Also. as of right now, Sam and Tucker are not going to be full characters either. I don't have any roles for them to fill so far, and therefore they won't be making any appearances fully.


End file.
